Emerald Green
by sparklingmoon585
Summary: Harry Potter and his trio are forced to move into seperate Muggle homes across America. New friends and old ties will show them why friends are so important.
1. New Guy in School

Hey! I hope you enjoy my story! I haven't quite learned the ropes of the site yet, so it might be a little messed up at times. Or it could just be my writing! Since Harry is seventeen and of leagal age in the wizard world, he has his own apartment near the school.  

Disclaimer: Harry and co belong to J.K.Rowling of course… but anyone else is mine!! 

"Emerald green, GREEN my god those are gorgeous eyes!" Michelle said.   
"Oh, yea right-" I said mesmerized. Michelle and I stood outside Rockfield High gazing at the handsome new guy in school. Sitting at a bench looking over his books, he looked like a model strait out of GQ. We were twins, not identical, but close. We both had black hair but mine was long and straight falling past my shoulders; where as Michelle's was short around her chin. The major difference is our eyes, Michelle's being deep gray, and mine were a crystal blue. " too gorgeous.."   
The bell rang out and everyone started to go towards the door, but I told my sister to go ahead, my first class was cancelled. I was going to go talk to him. I began the walk across the lawns to the bench where he was sitting. As I approached the bench, he must have heard me, I don't know how I hadn't made a sound that I knew of, and he looked up. He saw me and instantly stood up.   
I felt weak in the knees. This was the most gorgeous guy I had everseen. Towering my 5'5, he was at least5'11. His dark untidy hair was begging for fingers to run through it, and as if reading my mind he did. He wore round simple glasses hiding those two emerald gems only slightly.   
"May I?" He offered, taking my hand and gesturing with the other to sit down. He was instantly the biggest gentlemen I had eve met, and I'm only 17.   
"Hello, I'm Melissa Castling." Shaking the hand he still held.   
"Hello Melissa Castling, my name is Harry Potter."   
  
                                                        **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
"MUGGLE?!?! A MUGGLE high school sir?" I said then remembered whom he was talking to, lowered his voice with a mumbled apology "_sir-_ a **muggle **high school? Is that absolutely necessary?!"   
I was in Dumbledore's office receiving the most shocking news of my life. It was summer right before the start of my 7th year and due to serious hints from the Dark Side, for our "safety" they were moving Hermione, Ron and I to America. The Dark force movements were less frequent on that side of the world and The United Ministry was more alert and less bamboozled. Not only were they putting us on the opposite side of an ocean, but in _separate _schools. Separate **_muggle _**schools.   
"Yes, Harry for your three's safety a muggle school. Not only can we place appropriate protection spells, there are many, many more muggle schools than the Magical. Therefore, less chances of you being looked for and much less of you being found." Dumbledore stated in his usual calm way.   
"Yes Professor," We mumbled quietly.   
" You leave tomorrow at dawn, don't tell anyone that you are leaving, all will be explained to them tomorrow evening at dinner. Pack your things, Its going to be a long night."   
  
**                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Ron, Hormone and I walked back to the common room in a less exciting manner than usual. I couldn't believe I had to be moved to a different place in my 7th year! Even thought we were still going to be able to keep up through the fire, it just wouldn't be the same away from Hogwarts. This has been a home (or second home in Ron and Hermione's case) for six years and now they were being told to leave without knowing when we were coming back.   
" Cheer up Harry, I hear America has wicked hamburgers!" said Ron attempting to cheer us up. I smiled weakly,   
" Thanx Ron, where ever I end up I'll be sure to remember that!"   
" Oh, Harry it will be okay, Dumbledore said we can still owl each other, and they catch the death eaters soon enough, we might even be able to come home before the end of the year!" Hermione said, trying to be matter-of-fact about it. I turned to look at them, tried to keep their pictures perfect in my head. Shore there are all our other friends, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus but with those two, we had always been together. To be separate from them for who knows how long, will be tough. Then suddenly we were back to hustle and bustle of the common room after dinner and before bed. 

            The night flew by, and we did our best to act as if nothing was wrong, and that we weren't going to be moved across the Atlantic the next morning.  Before I knew it, I was in my room packing and giving one last look around the room that I might never return to.  

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
I live in a rather large homely house, put back away from the street. We have about three acres, and trees cover the perimeter so we are hidden behind them. Which is good because I like privacy not that I don't want people to see my house, because I actually like it.   
It has 23 various rooms. Those include three bathrooms, a den, a front and back living room, our family room, dining room, two kitchens, the main and the one in the basement. I don't count the basement as one room because there is one of the seven bedrooms down there. There is the attic, which is furnished and has an extra room off of it, and the computer room.   
To explain the six bedrooms, my sister and I are the oldest of eight siblings. There is us, the next in line is Jimmy, whose is 15. He was the black hair trademark and is already taller than us! He likes sports a lot and is very busy all the time. After Jimmy there is Lauren. She's ten and the smartest of all of us. She's been going to academic camp since she was five and we insist she's going to be the next Albert Einstein! Mom and Dad's pride and joy she is, none of us really mind, they give us equal attention, and sometimes too much attention. Then there are the triplets. As if me'n Michelle weren't enough, they went and had triplets!! The catch is that Shayna,Sarah and Samantha are identical down to the length of their hair, to the way they walk. It's almost impossible to tell these 5 year olds apart!! Finally the youngest is Anthony. He's only a year and half old, Mom and Dad I guess had decided to take a break, Mom didn't have him until she was forty. He's the cutest of us all in my opinion, me included! Where as Lauren may be my parents favorite, I more than make it up for the baby of the family, when we are at home together I don't let him out of my sight!   
That brings me to my parents. They couldn't work harder! My Mom tries to stay home as often as she can, but she works part time at a computer company. My dad is close to never home. He works as a manger of Barnes and Nobles, and travels all around the state to the different stores, mostly staying in hotels when he its to late to come home, or he's doing a particularly difficult project. People say I'm split image of my mother, which I happen to be very happy about.   
My mom had just gotten home, and Iran down stairs to talk to her.   
"Hey, mom! How was work?" I said, rather distractedly, because she had brought groceries home and I was eager to see what she bought.   
"Good, good, how was your day?"   
" Great!" Just then Jimmy walked into the room interrupting with-   
" SO…. Melissa how what was going on with you and that new guy in school today…?" He said smirking with a glance at Mom.   
" How do you know about Har-" I stuttered to a stop and blushed as Mom raised her eyebrows at me.   
" Who dear?"   
" Oh no one, he's being a goof" I said ruffling his hair. " He's just anew guy in school that I was giving a look around the school. _Jimmy _here wouldn't know that if he hadn't been skipping" I smiled knowingly and left before I had to deal with them fighting over if he had really skipped. 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Visits in the fire

Hey! I have no Idea where this chapter is going… you can probably tell! There isn't much going on just further explaining the situation, I haven't figure out how I want stuff to happen! Please Review!! ~jess~

The school I was moved to was actually nice, fairly new and clean but had nothing on Hogwarts. It was hundreds of times smaller, with so many more people.  I stood outside on the 'lawns' (how I missed the everlasting grounds of Hogwarts!!)  looking around at all of the students.  I got a numerous of bad looks from people (mostly guys) and a fair share of good looks from the girls! I knew that a lot of girls from Hogwarts were interested in me, but I only pursued a few.  I spotted a bench somewhat out of the way… and decided to take a seat.  

I could feel her stare even from across the lawns. As she got closer, I heard her although she making almost no sound. I stood up, and ran my fingers through my hair, 

"May I? I took her and hand and offered her a seat. Smiling slightly, I could tell she was nervous, she did. 

" Hello, I'm Melissa Casling… and you are?"  I still held her hand without noticing, and shook it, hoping it didn't seem intentional that I hadn't let go. 

" Hello Melissa Casling, my name is Harry Potter." Although I was warned about using my real name, for some reason I felt compelled not to lie to this dark haired beauty.

" Its very nice to meet you Harry, where do u come from I don't think I've seen you here before?" I knew she was going to ask, how could she not? What should I say?  The truth, silly, or rather as close to the truth as you are allowed. 

" I -er- " Living alone…? No can't tell her that… and then the answer came. " I came in an exchange program from England.  I just got here yesterday." She seemed to buy it. 

" Cool, do you like America? I love it here, but I've always wanted to go to England.  Is it nice there?" I laughed, she _defently_ was nervous.

" So many questions?! Well, I promise I'll answer them, but it's almost time to get to class, that's what the bell is for right?"  

" Not for me, Mr.Ginko called in sick and they couldn't find a replacement so they cancelled my first class.  Who do u have? I could help you find it if you want." She said rather hurriedly. 

" Yeah, thanks that'd be great."  

The rest of the day was a blur; I couldn't wait to get 'home' to send an owl to Ron and Hermione.  Being back in the muggle school system after six years of the exact opposite was very weird, I can only imagine what Ron is going through!  I hope he's made some friends, I hope they are having a good time.  

He arrived at his smaller than he would like apartment, and took a look around.  Dumbledore had agreed to let them each live alone, providing them with a fire place, to talk through, and the necessary things to get by.  Although I had plenty of money, Dumbledore had insisted on providing them all with plenty and he would stop for a check in once a month.  There were only five rooms.  The living room right as you walked in the door, then the kitchen ran of that down a hallway.  Off of the hall way there were two bedrooms (in case of an emergency and one of the others had to be moved there) and the bathroom.

Grrr! This is such a waste of time! I should be over there _fighting _the Dark Side, not running away and hiding.  (A/N since I'm doing this from his point of view assume any kind of talking with out "" these is him thinking if you know any way of doing that, you could tell me) 

I started an owl to Ron first:

                        Ron-

            Hey! How was your very first day of muggle school?  Mine was Ok; I miss you and Hermione already.  I wonder what they are doing back 

                I was briefly interrupted as the fire suddenly turned from orange to blue. 

            " Hello, Harry."  Came Professor Dumbledore's voice from his image in the fire.  

" How are you finding your new school?"  Getting over the shock of my headmaster's image floating in the fire I replied, 

            " Very well sir, I met new people, learned new things and everything else that you are supposed to do in _muggle school_."  I finished my statement a little dryer than I intended it to be, but he pretended he didn't notice. 

            " Quite good dear boy, and now there is a someone who wishes to speak to you."  He disappeared briefly before my Transfiguration teacher came into view.  

            " Potter, I assume you are doing well?" She asked rather curtly, but smiled at my nod.  " Good, now to slightly ruin your day, you mustn't fall to far behind the other students, so we will be sending you your homework soon.  If you ever need any help, just inform the headmaster and he will come get me, or the appropriate person and we'll do all we can to help you keep up with your studies!  If all goes well, we'll have you back before N.E.W.T.S!" My homework appeared with a puff of purple smoke, and she gave me a piercing stare, like she was trying to remember me just like I was then.  

" Thank-you Professor, that means a lot.  May I speak to Dumbledore again please?"  I asked, confused and touched that Professor McGonagoll had said that.  While Hermione had been the recipient of this kindness for years, whenever he was shown it, it was a moment to remember.  A second later, Dumbledore came back into view. 

" Yes Harry?" 

" Professor, I was wondering if I could contact Ron and Hermione this way?" He hesitated a second before answering. 

" I am sorry dear boy, but I'm afraid that would be to dangerous at the present time.  I will find another way for you to communicate quicker though.  But for now stick to owling."

" Oh… OK, thank-you Professor Dumbledore" I replied hanging my head. 

" OH! How could I have forgotten, one more person to see you Harry."  I looked up out of my gloom to see my godfather sliding into the fire. 

" Sirius! What are you doing there?!?!"  And like a little boy at Christmas, slid forward excitedly, getting as close to the fire as I dared.  

" Dumbledore informed me of your little American escapade and with me on the run, and you there, this was a way to keep in constant contact with you." He paused for a second; speaking with Dumbledore in tones I couldn't hear.  " Well, Harry I'm really sorry but its time to leave… Dumbledore says you can throw this-" with another puff of purple smoke a drawstring bag appeared beside my homework, " into the fire, but 'only in dire emergencies' as he put."  We grinned, " But now I have to go.  I'll try to pop in next week."  With a look like all the others, he disappeared.  Were things more serious than I thought? Why was everyone so intent on seeing me disappear? I put those thoughts aside and finished my letter to Ron. 

-sry Dumbledore just showed.  Be prepared for him to do the same to you pretty soon.  Guess who else came? Sirius!  That was fun, although I needed to be re-assured about this situation, they just made it worse.  They kept looking at me like it was the last time they were going to see me.  

Oh, and to add to the misery, there is tons of homework.  Even thought I haven't gotten any yet, Muggle schools do give homework, good luck with that buddy!! Have you heard from Hermione? 

W/B soon! 

- Harry –

I called Hedwig over and she took off in a stroke of her great wings, and landed on my arm.  

" Take this to Ron girl, make sure he's ok!"  I stroked her graciously for a second before lifting my arm up signaling her to fly.  With a friendly nip at my arm and a soft hoot, she took off into the approaching night.


	3. Conversation

e Hey!!  I didn't get many reviews telling me too, but all my friends were like WRITE MORE so I'm putting this up for them.  Here you go you fiends! Lol ~jess~

Where was she?  She said she'd meet me outside of the school!  Before I could wait any longer though, my other sister, Lauren, appeared on the lawns.  She was waving frantically at me, and she began to run.  Thinking it must be important; I began to walk toward her meeting her half way.  

" Melissa! Melissa… oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!  You'll _never _believe what happened!!"  I hadn't seen her this excited since they showed that documentary on homework and TLC.  Just then, Michelle walked up.

" What's up?"  She asked, glancing between the two of us.  

" Your late that's what's up!!  I've-"

" Ok, OK, hey, now this is my time please!!"  Lauren interrupted impatiently.  "I…" she drew herself up proudly, "am going to be taking _high school _classes."  My jaw dropped as this news sunk in and I saw Michelle's had too.  

" Well, what do you think?"   She was looking at us like we just declined a million dollar reward.  

I snapped out of it.

" Oh!! Oh, oh, oh!! That's great!! But you're only in fourth grade (A/N 10 yrs old is that right??)  When, where how?"  She began to gush out her entire story as we were walking towards the car.  Last week she had taken some 8th grade tests to test her ability.  She had aced them all.  As my mom told me later, she literally blew the judges away.  When she took the test, she went with such speed and ability that when she ran up to turn it in, all the papers went flying all over.  Mom said it took them a half hour to sort them all out.  Lauren would start taking S.S, Math and Spanish tests in the afternoons beginning the following Monday. I was oblivious to everything around me; my 10-year-old sister is going to be going to my school!!

I was so preoccupied, I ran straight into Harry.  

" Oh, sorry! My bad," I said as my papers flew from my arms.  I told my sisters to go ahead that I would catch up.  As I bent down, I glanced at Harry; I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.   When I looked back up he was smiling at me.  

" It's no problem really, here I'll help you."  He said and with that bent down to help me pick the papers up.  

" Shit- I mean shoot, my math is destroyed!"  I said angered that I could be so caught up that I ran right into him.  

" It's passable, don't worry.  What's on your mind?"  We stood up and he started walking me toward the car.  

" Lauren, my little sister, is going to be taking high school classes starting next Monday.  She's only ten, it's a scary thing to go to High School when you're supposed to let alone five years early."  

" Oh, I see.  She'll be fine; you can help her out if she needs it.  Even though I'm still 'the new guy' I'll help her out too."  He smiled his spectacular smile and said, " Well, I must go now… but I'd like to see you again.  So-err- give me a call?"  I nodded rather enthusiastically but he still kept smiling so I thought I was fine.  He held out his hand, after I took it instead of shaking it like any other guy, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently, before walking away.  

I stood there stunned, and then felt something in my hand.  Looking down, I saw a piece of paper.  He had given me his number.  

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore had found a convenient muggle replacement for scrying, a telephone.   I was so putout that I couldn't talk immediately that way, that it completely slipped my mind.  When Dumbledore "visited" the next week he informed me that he had given us each unlimited calls to anywhere and told me what my new phone number was and also Ron and Hermione's.  I decided to call Hermione first, because his last phone conversation with Ron, had consisted of my uncle going crazy, and Ron bellowing at the top of his lungs.  I'm sure that Mr.Weasly had informed him of how it worked, but to be safe he would let Hermione do the test run on Ron.  I picked up the phone and dialed her number.  

" Hello…?"  came Hermione's hesitant voice.  It had never sounded better.  

" Hey Hermione! Its Harry!"

" Oh!! Hi!! I'm so glad its you your voice sounds so good!!  How are you?" She said excitedly.

" Good, good.  MY school is ok but it's incredibly small, expecially compared to Hogwarts.  The muggles are all generally nice.  The guys hate me, cause all the girls like me."  I said it felt weird telling Hermione this but she just giggled.

" Oh, Harry! Your so silly, my school is good!"  I forgot what muggle school was like.  The classes are shorter and the schedule is different.  It's been interesting to see how fast I can catch on to everything.  I wonder how Ron is doing?"  

" Me too! I hope he's alright."  I had been thinking constantly about how Ron was doing in a muggle environment for the first time, Hedwig hadn't come back yet with a reply.  We talked for another hour before I finally told her I had to go to sleep.  

" I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm really tired.  Its SO great to hear your voice though."  I said.

" Oh yea, right back at you, a British accent never sounded so good. " I laughed at this, 

" Yes, I guess you're right.  I'm going to go now," 

" Ok, Harry goodnight."

" Yeah, goodnight." 

Yea, sorry its kinda short, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I need to know is I should continue or not. 

                                                                     ~jess~


	4. The good with the bad

Hey! I'm afraid this might be a short chapter again… grrr… I have deadlines now!! I know that some people will get to the part with Melissa and think its not "Harrypotterish", it all ties in I think, hope… etc. sorry a thousand times but she IS a teenager like me and half of you so she's gonna act normal.   I'm getting into this story at last because my BETA reader Alex, a.k.a. 'Bob' is setting me deadlines now!! This is for you and Lauren Bob!! Well enough babbling… 

" Professor I am NOT KIDDING, why would I joke about this?  I haven't heard from him in over two weeks! I have been calling him since you initiated the telephones and Hedwig showed up yesterday without finding him, Sir she has never done that! "  I was frantically telling Dumbledore my worries over Ron.  I had not talked to him, or heard from at all from Ron in almost two weeks.  They may not be heavily involved in the wizarding world, but they were still very much a part of it.  It was as dangerous to them as it was for all those back at Hogwarts.  

            " I understand that you would not make this up Harry, now we are in a very serious situation.  Or what could be a very serious situation.  I would like you to calm down, and relax as much as possible.  There will someone to check in on you, every hour.  I am going to sort things out… we'll keep you informed.  Good-bye Harry."  With a curt and quick nod, he disappeared leaving my fire to turn back to red.  

            Oh dear, where was he?  Was he ok? I had no answers to my questions that I wanted answered so very deeply.  Even a simple idea, he is he still in his small remote village, was he knocked out cold on the floor? Maybe we are entirely wrong and he has been too… busy, having such a good time that he has been to occupied to bother answering their pleas.  I tried to think of other things, things that would get my mind off of the worry.  Almost immediately, Melissa floated into my mind.  

            Similar questions to that of Ron popped up.  What was she doing?  Was she thinking about me, was she happy at this very moment?  I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the phone ring… I jumped up and grabbed it, 

            " Hello?"  I asked hurriedly, maybe it was Ron! 

            " Hi! Oh good your home, its me Melissa!"  Her joyous voice rang out to my ears.  

            " Hi! How are you? To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"  I said smoothly.

            " Good, good.  How'a bout you?"  I dreaded what I knew was going to come. I gave a straggled sigh, 

            " Ahhmm not so good, my friend… from back where I'm from just went err- missing and I've been pretty worried about him."  I wasn't lying, just omitting several key points.  

            " Oh, that's horrible! I'm so sorry Harry."  She sounded concerned and I instantly wished I hadn't said anything.  

            " Oh! Trust me, I'm sure he's fine… just a miss understanding or something lets drop it.  So, anything you wanted to talk about? Why'd you grace your self to my presence?"  I could almost feel her blush through the phone.

            " Promise you wont laugh?"  She giggled and I promised, " Well, I just wanted to hear your voice." She paused awkwardly. " Your accent is so cool, oh my god you have no idea.  Half the girls I know, your all they talk about."  I smiled, assured her that it hasn't MY fault and we moved onto other subjects.  When it got around to school, I admitted that I couldn't understand Science in the least. (Hey, last time I took it I was studying that the sun wasn't really two inches wide!)

            " Are you kidding? It's so simple really, I'll tell you what.  Lets make a deal, you come over my house every night for two weeks and I PROMISE you will get why the grass is green and we don't fly through the sky!"  

            " Ok, Melissa Casling I will stick to your deal but I assure you I will do no better!"  . I laughed thinking, how did this girl, this amazing girl, manage to seemingly make every worry disappear and replace it with a careless sense of security?  

            " It will be like magic Harry Potter!  You just watch!"  With that we said good-bye.  

            Magic. With her, he realized that magic was more that wands and potions, and incantations.  With her, it was a genuine connection, and the pure joy that no spell could ever create.  I had known her for two weeks, and she was what I thought about 90% of the time.  

            I got up and started to make myself some food.  Sitting back down by the fire, I picked up my letter that had been returned to me.  I sighed, the whole ordeal coming back in full.  I turned it over and reached toward opening it, when I noticed that end curled up a tad.  I slowly peeled it open, and what I saw almost made me pass out.  

            Written in deep red blood, was this:

                          We have the one called Ron.  Surrender the boy who lives. 

                                  _ Lord Voldemort 


	5. New Viewing

Hey! I wanted to thank these people at the end of last chapter but it didn't fit… lol anyway, 

thanks to nell, yea I'm working on it! Harriet, yes I'm trying to fix the abbreviation problem; I'm so used to ims that its different, I'm working on keeping my views straight I have people reading them now before I post so if I still do, I'm sorry!!  Littleear Bigearsis: Thank-you so much! Yes, I'm defently working on getting more chapters out faster! you!! That means a lot, and yes I'm writing as fast as the ideas come into my head. 

 And of course once again to Lauren!! Because you check every bit of it and it helps having someone reviewing it all along!! Billybob 4 ever! O, and a note, if you make the font bigger the chapter looks bigger!! (lol)

I looked out over the coast, the sunset colors bringing warmth into the cool dusk air.  Living in Britain there weren't many coasts that I had access to.  Who would have thought that me, Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch in her class, would be standing on the northern California Pacific coast in these conditions? Its mind blowing just to think of it! Were we not sent here to protect us from the Dark side?  Now one of my best friends are captured and in danger.  Dumbledore never mentioned that along with being separated from my best friends, that also one of those two get kidnapped, where he was supposed to be safer than at home!  

            After the sun sank below the skyline, I decided I should go home.  I made my way across the sandy beach now without difficulty.  I remembered then how I had had trouble simply walking the first time I had visited the beach.  I got to my small condo/apartment a few minutes later to find Hedwig still there.  She had already delivered the message saying that Ron was kidnapped, and she had written back.  Why was she there still? 

            " You can go girl, its Ok." I said to her. She just blinked, then lifted up her leg to see another note attached.  I opened it curiously, wondering what Harry had forgotten to say, but it wasn't from Harry it was from someone she didn't know: 

                        Hello! I'm sorry to interrupt your owl, but mine was to tired to do so at the moment and 

            I wanted to meet the new witch or wizard in my area!! I sent my owl as soon as she was 

            Better, so she should be there soon- 

I looked up from the letter looking for the owl, down from my ceiling came an eagle owl.  She had beautiful form and I stared in awe for the only other person I had seen with one was Draco Malfoy and I sure wasn't going to goggle at his owl!  

I'm looking forward to meeting you! And welcome to the area!! Um… from me to you!

 **Alex **

Wow, she thought I was a witch who had moved here, how sweet!  I wrote her back immediately.  

Hello! I would love to meet you, My name is Hermione Granger.  I am in seventh- o never mind that I'll explain when you 

Arrive.  Tell your owl where your going she'll understand! Look forward to meeting you, 

                                                            Hermione 

With that part done, she tied the finished letter to the magnificent owl's leg and sent if off into the growing darkness.  IN spite of herself she sighed excitedly and went off to make herself some food, she was half way to the kitchen however when a witch fell into her ceiling. 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ( Dumbledore ) 

            How have I allowed this to happen?  Was what went through my mind a thousand times a day.  Sending them there was not that obvious but how in the name of Merlin had he let himself think sending them across an ocean would stop the Dark side pursue them any less? 

            Although now what was done was done and there was nothing else to do but attempt a rescue.  I now have to call the order, there were no other people I trusted with the job.  The trouble was, keeping Harry safe without wanting to rescue his friend.  He had the power, even I had to admit that to myself, he had proven himself numerous times, but this was bigger.  Sending himself into the midst of so many Death Eaters including quite possibly Voldemort himself once again, was just plain suicide without help! The order, there was no other way, he would contact the Order of the Phoenix. 

OOO! I love cliffhangers! I put it in Hermione's and Dumbledore's view for now, but end of next chapter I should go back to Harry.  Who's Alex? And why would she fall through the ceiling?  Sorry this was short, next chapter should be up soon! 


	6. Alex

       Hey, ok I am officially changing into the same person and it wont be from the persons point of view.  I get so confused doing it the other way, but it seemed more personal that way.  Sorry if I was confusing you guys! Thanks Sam c'ya on July 19th!!! Thank-you very much to swimchic, its great hearing that I'm doing well.  Cause I never know if I am.  Um… thanks again Alex, you know you can review it the normal way at the bottom of the page! Oh and your in this chapter!! Hi Lauren!! If I haven't talked to you, I hope you had a GREAT time at COSI!! **LoL** look @ me posting this to the world! Anyway, please review they mean so much to me!!  Oh! And I'm playing with fire here and making up what "American wizards" are like considering the fact that she hasn't said anything about them!  Here's chapter… um 6!! He He I lost count! 

       Hermione stared at the… well she guessed the witch named Alex… who had, looked like she had _fallen_ into her oh-so-humble home.  She was speechless.  Alex wasn't however she started talking almost immediately. 

       " Whoo! Geez, you need a stronger ceiling there girl! How are people supposed to come see you if they can't soar over here and land somewhere safe! Oh well, you loss now we have a ceiling to clean up, I doubt your land lord would be to happy if we just left it like that huh?"  She smile broadly, before brandishing her wand, giving it a twirl and laughed as the pieces of broken cement circled around and crushed itself into a block and placing itself back into the ceiling.  Hermione just continued to stare as she slowly took this miraculous person in.  

       Piecing together ceilings wasn't a normal part of Hogwarts curriculum, although she herself knew how to do it, but still.  She stood 5'9 tall and had straight dark brown hair where the tips brushed her shoulders.  Her eyes could give even Harry's a run for his money. There were a blue that if put up against the sky would probably match perfectly.  There was a turquoise ring around them that seemed to close them in as well as blend together; they were so striking it set her off for a moment.  She smiled a toothy smile that was very bright and fit her cheerful happy mood.  She was dressed in navy blue satin robes that fit her figure more than the Hogwarts robes would.  

       " Yeah, um girl I don't know your name yet, I'm Alex. "  She walked forward and I jumped out of my shock and smiled warmly and shook her hand. 

       " Hermione Granger, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please to make your acquaintance."  She smirked.

       " Hogwarts huh?  OOOO special witch in the house!"  At Hermione's look of confusion, she widely grinned and said, " Oh geez! Hermione my dear friend you really need to chill or should I say Herm-own-ninny?"  She kept grinning her cat like grin.  It was like she knew something others didn't.  Like the whole 'Herm-own-ninny' thing, was she related to Victor Krum? 

       " Right now I am going to pretend I- " 

       " Or maybe, you are so un-humorous because of the situation with the boy who lives?"  Hermione's jaw dropped and stayed there as the impossibility of what she had said sunk in.  Is it possible that she is a spy? Was she working with the Dark side, plotting against the trio and is here to play nice and gain her trust?  But the carefree appearance of the witch standing in front her doesn't even have that side of her... probably ever.  

       " How do you know about that?"  Hermione breathed, " No one is supposed to know about that!" 

       " Well, lets just say I'm not like _everyone_!"

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Harry stood in the middle of a wide-open grassy green field.  It was near, well within walking distance, of his house and if he needed he could have apparated (He had gotten his test done only three weeks before he was put here) but it seemed like too much trouble, magic and besides he liked the walking.  Looking up at the vast sky, it soothed him knowing that there really was something bigger going on somewhere else and it all might be all right.  He located several constellations, making sure he kept up with his astronomy homework, and turned to walk home.  He couldn't believe that only a month ago he was inside of the magnificent walls of Hogwarts castle only worrying about when his next exam was (um… well um yeah sorry I'm going to pretend Voldemort just popped up out of nowhere and came back to power!) and now he was on his own in America of all places.  

Despite the fact that his best friend was in mortal danger, he had gone over Melissa's house, as promised, to study science.  He was impressed by her house, and especially loved meeting her entire family.  Now meeting her formally, there was something about the young one, Lauren that made him think she wasn't just any girl.  She was only ten, yet smarter than her 15-year-old brother.  That amazed him, that and the fact that SHE could almost be teaching him Science rather than her older sister.  

Melissa was another thing.  She was so nice, and helpful and patient, so unlike many girls he had met.  She made him think, she made him wonder, she set up questions that made him ponder over for hours until he just had to find the answer.  Maybe that was another reason he had come to look at the stars like there was some hidden answer to his problem.   She was slowly driving him insane, going crazy over the simplicity of things.  

Walking into the door of his apartment, he once again picked up the letter he had sent out with a much less welcome return, and looked it over and over again.  '_Surrender the boy who lives'_ Was that what he had to do?  Surrender him and all his friends would be safe.

Hi! Yes another cliffy! Lol ok I wont do it too much any more.  I had to make this short cause I have to go get ready for school and all that jazz! Plus I have to go back to my dad's house so it makes it easier if I just end it and pick up where I left off there! Please Review! 


	7. Busted... or not?

Hello, hello!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lanamariah a writer that I know.  Even though I wasn't reading her story as she was putting it up, she put out a chapter a day and they were long and very good.  Thanks again to Alex and Lauren because you guys make me want to keep going! 

            " Harry… NO hell no, don't you dare.  Dumbledore will find a way-"

            " Hermione don't you get it!?! He wants _me,_ and the only way he'll ever leave any of you alone again.  I've made up my mind Hermione."  And with that he hung up. 

            The air of doom that hung around Hermione as her and Harry's conversation came to a close, even Alex, whom was happy all the time, was in a sate of gloom.  She recovered quickly, and the gloom was replaced by a look of strong determination.  

            " Come on!" She said,

            She jumped forward grabbed Hermione's arm and the next second Hermione found herself on the roof of her building, then zooming forward across the dark sky.   At the speed of light, the next moment, after a blinding and nauseating blur of color, she stood on the roof of what she thought must me Harry's roof.  She turned and gaped at Alex,

            " How did y-" 

            Her sentence ended in a yelp of surprise however as there was a quick jolt and they went crashing through the roof.  They fell onto the floor and a thin layer of white dust and plaster covered everything in sight, including Harry, who looked up from his position looking only mildly surprised that two witches had just came tumbling into his living room.  Hermione ran forward taking him into bone crushing hug.    
            Alex stayed back smiling her knowing (and somewhat freaky) smile.  She brought out her wand, and twirled it around.  But before anything else happened, a distraction in the form of Melissa Casling came through the door. Having knocked several times to no answer, then hearing the crash she had proposed it not rude to do so.  She stood there gawking from the floating pieces of Harry's ceiling to, Alex standing there with a wand holding it in place, to Harry and Hermione still embracing now facing the door.  Everyone in the room stood there frozen momentarily. 

            Melissa moved first, to faint on the floor.  Alex took slight advantage of this time and finished putting the ceiling back. Then, moved forward and approached Harry and Hermione.  Harry had moved forward to catch her, and Hermione realizing that Melissa was no witch, was walking backward slowly her mouth forming an 'O'. 

            " Who are you?!?"  Harry posed the question towards Alex.  

            " Help!  Shut up, and wake her up."  Harry, not so used to being told so sharply by someone he had never met to shut up, did as he was told whispering '_enervate_' and Melissa's eyes fluttered open.  

            Looking around she gasped and jumped in shock and horror. 

            " Shh… shush gurl! Your fine, were not going to hurt you! I'm under the impression you know this young man am I mistaken?"  Melissa glanced at Harry and Melissa turned around, 

            " You mean you- her- them…"  He nodded and said, 

            " Yeah, this is um.. well I don't her.  But this is Hermione, my other best friend.  It will take a while why not you sit down over here,"  He led her to the couch, " And I'll get you something to drink?"  She nodded still rather dumbfounded.  " Hermione, may I see you in the kitchen.. please um NOW?" He added.  She shook her head fervently and followed him into the kitchen. 

            " One, who –" He began but Alex was much quicker and had followed both of them into the kitchen. 

            " I'm Alex, pleased to meet you Harry Potter.  Now, we have a muggle out there in an interesting situation. "  Harry seemed to think this was offensive towards Melissa and jumped to her offense.  

            " What's so-" 

            " Odd about her? Oh nothing about her personally. Just that are you aware that she has a witch in her family?"  At Harry's thunderstruck look, she explained. " Yes, a little one that's only ten years old will receive her letter to the Salem witch academy next year on June 16th! So! The point is there isn't much point in erasing her memory of this because she will find out about us again next year, so do we risk it or not?" Realization hit Harry, 

            " Lauren… you mean little Lauren smart… wow, how cool is that!"  He said, and the others noticed how at the mere mention of Melissa or even her family he forgot about the situation.  Hermione snapped,

            " HARRY!" He looked up, " Pay attention! Okay, I say forget about it, Harry what do you think can he trust her?" 

            " Melissa? Let me talk to her, but now, WHO are _you?"  _Harry directed at Alex once again. 

            " Oh! We so don't have time for this, I'll explain everything later.  Do you have a fire? Oh bugger that too, be right back."  With a slight swish she was gone, 

            " On the roof again, Geez! What is that? Its not apparating is it? No can't be.  Okay now, who is _that_? Harry and why in the world are you considering to give yourself up when you know Dumbledore can do something???"  

            " Hermione, what if no one else can do it and Ron gets hurt, or killed.  I know I don't want that and I know you don't either.  If I do it, I know what I'm up against I have had to go through this before!" 

            " Harry James Potter, you are only one person! How much do you think you can do? You may be the luckiest person alive but you're sure as hell not invincible!! You go and give your self up against all of those death eaters _again, _you wont always be able to depend on your wands counter-acting!  He could kill you, torture you, or worse make you one of them!  I am serious Harry, you are too much of a good friend to loose, and I don't want to loose you and Ron! They are Death Eaters, you expect them to just _let him go_??"  Harry let his head fall and he once again was lost in thought as the world's weight once again seemed to fall on his shoulders.  

Hey! Ok, I was going to continue but this is an Ok stopping point for now, and its not a total cliffy, next chapter will probably be up tomorrow! 

                                                            ~jess~ 


	8. Phoenix Surprise

            La La la I am so mad at someone right now, so if I'm a little um… provocative (spelling word!!) sorry blame it on C-O-L-L-E-E-N- P-R-E-N-D-E-R-G-A-S-T.  Yes and if anyone would like to go and yell at her for messing up my work she lives in Willowick!  Love you lots guys! (In a non-sexual kind of way of course he he!) 

And no I'm not high… Music Rocks! ~Jess~

            Melissa turned around the corner of the kitchen door with caution.  What she saw assured her she should talk. As she began, they both looked up,

            " This may not be the best time or any thing, but are two involved? Because if you are, I swear he never told me!"  She looked so innocent that in spite of everything they both burst out laughing.  

            " Melissa—is that your name?" at her nod she continued, " Melissa we are best friends, I'm sorry I know you like him and all but _Harry?_"  She just laughed again.  " Here, you guys go in there I'll make something to eat." She stood up and flicked her wand at the cupboards, but with a look from Harry, she sighed and walked over there to do it the normal way.  

            Harry led her back over to the couch, and they sat down.  Melissa sulked and wouldn't look at him, so Harry did the same. After a couple moments he said,

            " So… do you want an explanation or are we just going to sit like this all day, eh?"  She sat up at this saying, 

            " Well let's start with why the hell were there pieces of a ceiling floating around in the room? How about that!?!"  She was angry, but Harry could tell it was only because she was confused.  

            " It's a long story.  But to start, I'm wizard, and Hermione and Alex are witches.  Alex doesn't seem to want to erase your memory of that fact because—oh get this, Lauren is a witch. "  He grinned slightly. 

            " You're kidding? How on Earth could I not have known that there are witches and wizards all over the place.  That's impossible! We'd see you eventually, and what _Lauren _is a witch?? LAUREN?? MY little Lauren my parents pride and joy is a witch too?  Wha- how?"

            " There is a thing called a memory charm, and trust me many, many people have seen us but we've erased the memory.  She's a witch, or so Alex says and I have no idea how she knows, I don't even know-" 

            " Who I am? Yes, we know that."  Alex had appeared, without falling through the ceiling, and one after another, adults appeared after her.  Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, and an old lady with her light brown-gray hair, pulled back into a tight bun who was- 

            " Mrs. Figg???"  Harry asked incredibly.  

            " See Dumbledore I told you he'd _remember _ I only watched the boy every summer."  Mrs.Figg snapped towards Dumbledore, who chuckled.

            " Harry, dear boy this is Arabella Figg one of my most trusted advisors, and honorary member of the Order of the Phoenix."  With that he gestured toward the others in the room, bowing slightly with a curt nod over to Arabella Figg.  

            " Order of the Phoenix, _her, _but I thought she was a muggle…" Mrs.Figg smiled grimly. 

            " No, no I was put there for a reason sonny, to keep an eye on your trouble making arse. But its over with now, who might this be?" She finished pointing towards Melissa. Alex stepped forward, 

            " Oh, this is the girl I was talking about.  She knows…" she looked at Harry who replied with "a little," she continued, " Yes, so as I err—found—she has a younger sister who, if willing will be attending the Salem Witches Academy next fall. " 

            " Then I see the setback, well," Dumbledore walked over to her and caught her eye, " Is it Melissa?" She nodded and he continued, "Well, Melissa its time to make a decision I assume you would like to keep your knowledge of our 'little' secret?" He raised his eyebrows, quite a comical view considering his beard and mustache, aligned with his pale wrinkled skin.  He was old, but he was young in his way.  

            " Yes, sir, I would.  I wouldn't tell, no one would believe me even if I did." 

            " You're probably right my dear. Very wise choice." He turned to address Harry standing up once again, " Harry we will be back in one hours time. Be ready." 

            Harry nodded grimly and said a hello and good-bye to his teachers, before walking up to Sirius.  

            " Hey you, Order of the Phoenix eh?" He said grinning at his God Father. 

            " Yeah , I know I know, big deal. We've got to go Harry we'll be back. Good Luck." With that the adults, including Alex, Harry noted to himself, disapparated one by one till once again they were left alone.  

            What do you think? Please review!! 


End file.
